


Taking Things For Granted

by donsboy



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Communication Failure, M/M, Working things out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:45:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5017954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don forgets that communication is sometimes the most important thing.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Things For Granted

Don was tired. The case he had been working was finally wrapped up, and the suspect was on his way to Central Booking. All that was left for Don to do was finish the paperwork. Once he was finished, Don realized that it was nearly midnight. Shit!!! He was supposed to take Adam to dinner and he had gotten tied up in the case. This made three times in the past two weeks that he had stood Adam up. Adam usually took these things in stride, but Don had noticed that Adam was starting to lack his usual grace about taking these things in stride.

Don knew Adam was a lot more forgiving than he would have been if the tables were turned. Adam always waited up for Don to come home, and he listened while Don talked about his day. Adam didn't complain, he was a patient and thoughtful listener, and could usually be counted on to give words of encouragement just when Don needed it. Don took Adam's treatment of him for granted, and never thought Adam might be unhappy. Adam knew that being a detective was a hard job to do what with the long hours and crazy schedules. Granted, Adam's job was a bit different. He worked in a lab. He kept normal hours, and had a fairly normal schedule.

When Don finally made it home that night, he was surprised to find the apartment dark and quiet. He called out to Adam, but got no response. This concerned him deeply. After making a search of the whole apartment, realization hit Don like a ton of bricks.....Adam had left him! He was hurt, scared, and pissed all at the same time. Don started calling around to see if anyone had seen Adam, and was relieved to find out that Adam was at Mac and Danny's place. When Don asked to speak to Adam, he was informed by Mac that Adam didn't want to talk to him. Mac assured Don that Adam hadn't said that in anger. Quite the contrary! Mac said that Adam sounded like he was terrified. This bit of news upset Don because it meant that Adam was afraid of him and of what his reaction to Adam's leaving might be. Don asked Mac to tell Adam that he would call him the next day, and thanked his friend for taking his husband in for the night.

Don went through the motions of getting ready for bed. He doubted very seriously if he would be getting any sleep, but he knew he needed to try. The one question that kept going around in his mind was this: why had Adam left? Don knew that it wasn't because they argued because they did not. They hardly said anything much at all anymore. Don knew that Adam wasn't abused or mistreated. Don had NEVER raised a hand to Adam. Partly because Don knew about Adam's father and all that he had done to the man, and mostly because Don hated that sort of treatment. Adam came and went as he pleased, and Don knew it wasn't because things were bad in the bedroom. In fact, the last time they had made love was just as good as the first time in Don's mind. Nope, no problem there. Don just couldn't think of what the hell would make Adam leave. Don was still wondering what was going on when sleep finally claimed him.

The next morning found Don on his way to the crime lab. He needed to speak to Mac about some evidence regarding a case, and was hoping to catch a glimpse of Adam while he was there. His hopes were dashed by Mac when the older man realized that Don was only partly paying attention to what he was saying.....

“I gave him the day off, Don...”

“What?”

“You keep looking out in the hall hoping for Adam to walk by or come, but I gave him the day off. He's not here.....”

“Sorry, Mac, I'm still trying to figure out what the hell is going on with him, you know?”

“Don, I didn't hear this directly from Adam, but I have a really good idea why Adam left.....”

“You do? How?”

“Well, Danny and Adam had a really long talk that lasted late into the night, and Adam finally told Danny why.”

“What did he say?”

“I think I'll let Adam explain that. After all, it is his story to tell. I will say this, though, Danny and I went through the same problems in our relationship, and once Danny came to me and pointed things out to me, I was able to fix things.”

“You aren't going to tell me, are you? C'mon, Mac.....”

“Don, talk to Adam. Let him know that you aren't angry about his leaving, and reassure him that you want to work things out. That is what you want, isn't it?

“Hell, yes, that's what I want. I want my baby home where he belongs!”

“That's the spirit! Just go easy with him, Don.....”

Don left Mac's office in a much better mood. He decided that the best thing to do would be to call Adam, and ask if Adam would meet him so they could talk. He was hoping and praying that Adam would say yes. He went back to his precinct and worked on paperwork until it was time for lunch. On his lunch break, Don dialed Adam's cell. Adam answered on the second ring, and Don's heart jumped for joy.....

“Hi, baby!”

“Donnie!!!”

“Are you okay?”

“Yes. I have a question, though....”

“What is it, Adam?”

“Donnie, are you mad?”

“No, baby, I'm not mad, I'm just confused....I have a question...”

“What is it?”

“I wanted to know if we could meet somewhere this afternoon so we could talk.....”

“I think I can do that, Don.....”

“Really?”

“Sure! Where do you want to meet?”

“Why don't you meet me at Strawberry Fields, say about three o'clock?”

“Okay...I'll be there.”

“I'm looking forward to it. I'll see you then!”

Don felt so much better when he closed his phone. Adam had agreed to meet him, and hopefully, he would get the answers he needed.....

Don made it to Strawberry Fields early. He had picked this spot because this was where he and Adam had first talked about their feelings for each other, and this was the place where Don had asked Adam to move in with him, and several other good things that had happened in their relationship had happened here. Don was hoping that they would be able to put things back together here, and not say goodbye instead.

Adam arrived shortly after three. He was hoping that Don wasn't angry for being late. He certainly didn't look angry. He looked tired, and a bit nervous. Adam certainly understood how the man felt. He hadn't slept very well the night before, and he was paying for it today. He just hoped that he could give Don the answers he wanted, and be able to explain his side and how he felt as well.

Don spotted Adam coming down the trail, and stood. He waved at Adam, and Adam waved back. When Adam reached him, Don stood aside to Adam could sit down....

“Hey, babe...”

“Hi, Don.”

“I'm glad you made it.....”

“I'm sorry I'm late...”

“That's okay...you're here now, and that's what matters.”

The two men sat there trying to ignore the white elephant that danced all around the bench they were sitting on when Don turned to Adam.....

“So, what happened, Adam?”

“Well, Don, it wasn't just one thing....It was a lot of little things.”

“Like what?”

“Like missed dinner dates, the long nights alone, the lack of communication....”

“I thought those had something to do with it.”

“That's not all, Don. I know that you have to work crazy hours sometimes, and that you don't always want to talk about things, but I tried to be there to comfort you so that maybe you would notice me again.....”

Then Adam said the words that broke Don's heart......

“I thought that you might have found somebody better than me, and that maybe you didn't love me anymore.....”

Adam looked away because of the tears falling down his face. He didn't see the pain in Don's eyes when Don spoke.....

“Adam, I could NEVER stop loving you, and I would never disrespect you by cheating.”

“I was so scared, Don. I was afraid to talk to you about it because I didn't want it to be true. I know that I'm not the greatest guy in the world, and I know I have a few problems, but I try to be a good husband to you, and I don't want you to ever regret choosing to be with me. I'm used to you taking me for granted, but I couldn't stand it if I thought you didn't love me. That's why I left. I was afraid you didn't want me anymore but didn't want to tell me.....”

Don was openly crying by this time. He knew that he was wrong for not paying more attention to Adam, but he never realized that Adam might think he wasn't loved.....  
“Baby, there's not a day that goes by that I don't thank God for you. You complete me. You are the reason I live, and you always will be. Adam, please know that I will do everything in my power to right all these wrongs if you'll come home......”

 

Don held his breath waiting for Adam to answer him. He knew that he was going to have to do better by Adam, and quit taking him for granted.....  
“Okay, Don, let's go home.....”

THE END


End file.
